


Hot White Cum

by godamnarmsrace



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comeplay, Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I have this theory about why Jensen is so damn pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot White Cum

**Author's Note:**

> First, let me apologise for this fic \- it is pure crack and so far I've been told that it's "ew", "hot", "hilarious" and "gross" and that I am insane for writing it, which you know is so true - so read this at your own RISK!  I think it's funny but then SPN and the boys have broken my brain and **apparently** **I** 'm insane *giggles*  
> Disclaimer: This never happen…at least I don’t think it did…did it? I don’t own anything but if Jensen is looking to sell himself I’m so buying. *wink*  
> A/N: This is for memphis86’s COCKTOBERFEST – mostly it’s crack pure crack people...you’ve been warned. The title and pretty much this whole theory/fic were spawned by Liz Phair’s ‘Hot White Cum’.
> 
> OKAY, so you really need to know 'Hot White Cum' by Liz Phair, otherwise this fic will make no sense to you.

“Umm, what are you doing Jen?” Jared asked coming back into their bedroom naked, with a piece of cold pizza clutched in one hand and a bag of Gummi bears in the other.

Jensen, also naked, was standing in front of the mirror rubbing something that looked a lot like cum into his freckled skin.

Looking like a guilty kid who was just caught doing something naughty, Jensen blushed a pretty shade of red and stuttered a little before shrugging. “Nothing. I’m just moisturising is all. You know how bad the studio lights can be on the skin.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jared said, putting the pizza down on his bedside table and putting out his hand. “Give me some; I gotta keep this skin farm fresh and baby soft like yours, we don’t want the younger brother to start aging faster that the older brother.”

Jensen looked startled at Jared’s request and kind of grimaced, his cute nose crinkling. “I don’t think so.”

“Why not?”

“Umm, because I’m all out?” Jensen said, more of a question than a statement.

“You still have some left in your hand Jen. I can see it,” Jared said, popping a handful of Gummi bears into his mouth and reached for Jensen’s hand. “Gimme,” he said mouth full of candy.

“No! It’s mine!” Jensen said pulling away from Jared.

“Are you serious?” Jared asked, shocked by Jensen’s weird behaviour.

“Look it’s just really good stuff okay and it was made especially for me,” Jensen explained with a sigh.

Jared looked at the stuff in Jensen’s hand and grinned. “What is that stuff exactly Jen? And who made it for you?”

Jensen blushed a deeper shade of red and ducked his head, muttering under his breath.

Jared couldn’t make out the words but it sounded like Jensen had said, “It’s my fountain of youth.”

“What?” Jared asked, laughter choking him.

“I’m not telling you!” Jensen yelled, looking shocked by his own volume.

“Okay, fine don’t tell me,” Jared said picking up his pizza again and taking a big bite. “Oh, just one other thing though, is that my cum you’ve got there?”

“I...what? No! Why would you say something like that?” Jensen asked, dropping his hands to his sides and wiping the substance in question on his naked butt.

“Because it looked like cum and you’re acting like a freakin weirdo,” Jared said with a big grin. “There is also the fact that I came all over you not twenty minutes ago when I was riding your cock.”

“I...” Jensen stuttered.

“Oh, my fucking god! You were rubbing my cum into your skin? Dude, that’s so...”

“Don’t say it!” Jensen moaned cutting Jared off mid sentence, his voice full of shame.

“Hot,” Jared finished.

“You think?” Jensen asked, sounding all hopeful.

Jared folded what was left of the pizza up into a smaller piece and put the whole thing in his mouth. Gesturing with his now empty hand, he drew Jensen’s eyes to his very obvious boner.

“Sure,” he choked out around the pizza. “A little weird but strangely hot all the same. How long have you been doing it?”

Jensen thought about it for a second before answering, “Depends, how long have we been fucking?”

“Seriously? You’ve been doing using my cum as a moisturiser all this time and I never noticed until now?” Jared asked.

“Pretty much,” Jensen answered with a small grin.

“So that’s why you’re so damn pretty?” Jared asked with a grin of his own.

“Hey! I’ve always been this pretty,” Jensen said, feigning outrage. “My skin’s just softer now.”

“So you want some more?” Jared asked, pushing his body flush with Jensen’s.

Jensen moaned as Jared licked a line down the side of his neck. Grabbing Jared’s head he put their lips together and whispered, “Gimme your hot white cum” into Jared’s mouth.

_**Fin.** _ _****_ ****

****


End file.
